So full of energy and easily amused
by ThisIsWereILiveNow
Summary: Twenty One Pilots one shot. Tyler has Red Bull, Josh wants to sleep. It's 3am.


"Josh. Hey Josh, wake up,"  
I slowly opened my eyes to find my husband leaning over me.  
"Hey Joshie you awake now?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"No Tyler, I'm still asleep,"  
"Josh," Tyler giggled.  
"Go to bed Tyler, it's like," I glanced over at the alarm clock "Three A.M., how are you still awake?" I asked shocked at how awake he was. He just laughed in response. Now fully awake, I took his hands in mine.  
"Tyler?" I questioned, looking down at his shaking hands "are you okay?"  
He was now curled in a ball laughing but still holding one of my hands. After about five minutes of calming him down, he was able to speak in full sentences.  
"Tyler?" I tried again "are yo-" I was cut off by another burst of laughter as we made eye contact. I sighed kissing the back of his hand lightly before I got up to make hot chocolate.

When I walked out in to the lounge I was greeted by a pile of empty Red Bull cans on the floor. I sighed pushing them aside with my foot. After wading through the cans (some full but open as I soon found out) I made it in to the kitchen. After stacking the cups with marshmallows I found my way back into our bedroom; just to find Tyler still curled up laughing hysterically. I carefully placed the hot cups on the bedside table and I crouched down in front of him.  
"Tyler, how many cans of Red Bull have you had?"  
"I don't know. I had li-like I don't know," he replied still laughing a little.  
I reached over grabbing his cup and placing it into his hands.  
"Be careful, it's hot okay?"  
He nodded, slowly taking a sip then running his hand through my fading pink hair.  
"Thank you, Jishwa," he mumbled once finished.  
I took his cup and placed it next to mine on the floor before crawling back into bed hoping he was ready to sleep.  
"Josh?"  
"yeah?"  
"Can we go to the park?"  
"No, Tyler, it's four in the freaking morning,"  
"Please, Jishwa, I will love you forever,"  
"I thought you agreed to do that when you accepted this" I ran my fingers over his ring. He giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I wrapped my arms around him preventing him from moving.  
"Josh," he whined, wiggling away and picking up our cat. "Jenna loves me, and she will go to the park with me."  
"I will go to the park with you if you leave her here."  
"But, Joshie."  
"But, Ty, it's raining, and she doesn't like water"  
"Fine," he carefully put the white ball of fluff back onto the couch "come on Jishie" he took my hand in his, and skipped off, dragging me behind him.

"Higher, Jishwa."  
"I don't think it goes any higher, Ty, and you need to stop soon."  
"But it's fun Jishie."  
"And I don't want you feeling sick, Ty-Ty."  
"Why was that person looking at us?"  
"Because a fully grown man is pushing another fully grown man on a children's swing. In their pyjamas. In the rain. At four A.M."  
"Mm, that makes sense. Josh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm tired, and I feel sick," he added as an afterthought.  
"I told you," I slowed down the swing so I could help him off.  
"Carry me, Joshie, I'm too tired."  
I picked him bridal style and carried him back home.

When we got back into our bedroom I carefully put him under the blankets, then cuddled up next to him ignoring the fact that we were both soaked to the bone. I wrapped my arms around him happy to be able to sleep again.  
"Josh?" it was barely a whisper.  
"What now, Tyler," I snapped, wanting to sleep.  
He curled up shaking slightly, burying his face into the pillow which muffled his sobs.  
"Tyler? I'm sorry, what's wrong?" I pulled him closer hoping to comfort him.  
"I'm scared, Josh."  
"Of what?"  
"My dreams. They come every night, so I drank a lot of Red Bull hoping I wouldn't have to sleep," he leant back into me.  
"It's okay now, Tyler, I won't let them comeback. Just try to sleep and everything will be okay."  
He closed his eyes; still crying a little. "Good night, Joshie," he sniffed.  
"Good night, Ty-Dye," I shifted, leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly before I settled in next to him, listening to his breathes become even before being pulled into sleeps welcoming embrace.


End file.
